


Friday The 13th Kind Of Mischief

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Friday The 13th Kind Of Mischief

Sabrina came down to greet her aunts and her cousin, "Hello all, it’s Friday the 13th what should we do?” Hilda smiled, “Well dear we do a bit of magic and prey to our Dark Lord but we don’t do much Sabrina. Then Ambrose suggested, “Why not take Salem out and scare the locals?” She rolled her eyes, “That doesn’t seem fun for him though, and doesn’t everyone have bad luck today even if we are witches?” Ambrose smiled, “Oh dear cousin even bad luck can be good.” He grinned, his eyes were full of mischief. He had much in store to show her and he knew his cousin would love all of it.


End file.
